Quiero un hermanito
by Cassis9313
Summary: Tsuna había inflado esas cosas. Tsuna había jugado con esas cosas. Tsuna había saboreado un montón de condones y solo tenía seis años. Yaoi. AG. Mpreg.


Alaude x Giotto.

Mpreg.

1° Generación padres. 10° Generación hijos.

* * *

_**~ Quiero un hermanito ~**_

_**::**_

* * *

Giotto estaba agotado, después de una larga y tediosa junta lo único que quería era regresar a casa, abrazar a sus hijos y comer pastel. Y estaba seguro que sus dos acompañantes, G y Asari, querían lo mismo, tal vez no lo del pastel pero si ver a sus hijos, no por nada todos eran unos papás gallina.

Sin embargo, apenas cruzaron el umbral de su mansión supo que sus planes tendrían que esperar.

Un globo amarillo le golpeó la cara, dándole un suave aroma a vainilla que lo dejó confuso por un momento sin ser capaz de moverse.

– ¡Tsunyoshi, deja de inflar eso! – fue la exclamación del guardián de la nube.

Alaude apareció trotando y con una expresión nada amigable por uno de los pasillos, persiguiendo a un sonriente Tsuna, que al reparar en la llegada de su _mamma_ corrió a esconderse detrás de sus piernas con varios globos de colores entre sus brazos.

– ¡No quiero, son míos! – replicó el niño sin dejar de reír.

– Tsunayoshi – llamó nuevamente el platinado, su voz cargada de advertencia.

– ¡No se dé por vencido, _Juudaime_! – animó Hayato.

– ¡Se fuerte, Tsuna! – río a la par Takeshi.

– ¡Extremo! ¡Al límite! – fue el grito de Ryohei y Knuckle.

Por los gritos fue que Giotto se dio cuenta de los tres niños y sus guardianes del sol y el rayo, parados en lo alto de la escalera. Todos apoyando a Tsuna en lo que fuera que estaba pasando, pero sin arriesgarse a meterse en el camino de Alaude; por ley general, todos los niños sabían que nunca, pero nunca debían meterse con el tío Alaude.

Y hablando de Alaude, Giotto regresó su atención a su esposo. El platinado se encontraba parado a un par de pasos frente a él, con la mirada fija en Tsunayoshi; Alaude normalmente nunca le levantaba la voz a sus hijos y mucho menos al castaño, pero ahora, viéndolo enojado como estaba no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió cuando la mirada azulina se clavó furiosa en él.

– ¿Alaude? – llamó inseguro pero suave, lo menos que quería era ponerlo peor.

– Dile al herbívoro que salga de detrás de tus piernas y me entregue esas cosas – demandó.

Y esa fue la señal para que G y Asari fueran donde el resto y se los llevaran de ahí, cuando Alaude llamaba a su propio hijo herbívoro lo mejor era dejarlos resolver sus problemas como familia.

Giotto se preocupó, Alaude no se atrevería a arrestar a su propio hijo ¿verdad? No sabía que estaba pensando cuando dejó a esos tres a cargo de los niños.

– Lo arrestaré si no lo hace – advirtió dando un paso – y a ti también – completó.

– ¡Alaude! – reprendió, pudo sentir como el castañito se pegaba más a sus piernas.

–_ ¡Mamma_, dile a papa que deje de amenazarme! –.

– Giotto – demandó de nuevo, esta vez más cerca.

– ¿Por qué no le das los globos, Tsuna? – pidió yendo por lo sano aunque se le desgarrara el corazón al ir contra su hijo.

– ¡Pero _mamma_, son míos! – replicó frunciendo el ceño lindamente.

¡Era malditamente débil ante la adorabilidad del menor!

– Son solo globos, Alaude, no veo que tenga de malo que los conserve –.

El mencionado frunció el ceño y de una sola zancada llegó donde el par y sin previo aviso le arrebató los mencionados globos de los brazos a su hijo, quien dio un hipido sorprendido por la repentina acción.

– ¿Esto son globos? Giotto, ¡¿Lo son?! – se los mostró dejándolos colgar frente a sus ojos.

Intentando ignorar el aura asesina de su esposo, Giotto se dispuso a analizar lo que tenía delante. No entendía que es lo que estaba mal con unos simples… oh, esos no eran globos, esos tenían más la forma de… condones.

Coloridos y aromáticos condones.

Sin poder creerlo bajó la mirada al espantado Tsuna que ahora mantenía aquel aromático _globo_ que le había golpeado la cara al entrar, sosteniéndolo a manera de protección. Sin duda, todos esos _globos_ que Tsuna defendía con ahínco no eran más que un montón de condones de colores.

Tsuna había inflado esas cosas. Tsuna había jugado con esas cosas. Tsuna había saboreado un montón de condones y solo tenía seis años.

– Tsuna – susurró apenas saliendo del shock – ¡Alaude! – gritó volteando a ver acusador a su marido.

– A mi no me veas, ve y grítale a ese asesino a sueldo – gruñó.

Así que todo era obra de Reborn.

El sicario, antiguo maestro suyo, le había tomado un extraño cariño a Tsunayoshi. Nadie estaba seguro de cómo sucedió y mucho menos lograban imaginar lo que conllevaba tener el favor del mejor hitman del mundo. Lo que si sabían era el gusto del pelinegro por hacer de las suyas valiéndose del pequeño e inocente Tsuna que le tenía una inexplicable y férrea admiración. Admiración que se convertiría en pavor dentro de unos años, cuando el mismo hitman se convirtiera en su tutor.

Giotto soltó un suspiro y se agachó para tomar a Tsuna en brazos, vio como el castaño aún mantenía bien sujeto el bendito _globo_ amarillo. Si, sin duda todo eso llevaba el nombre de Reborn escrito en letras rojas y fosforescentes.

Primero lo primero.

– Tsuna, discúlpate con tu _pappa_ –.

El menor hizo un puchero.

– Tsuna – dijo serio.

El castaño dejó su berrinche y volteó a ver a la nube – lo siento, _pappa_-Alaude… yo solo… – y entonces sus preciosos ojos caramelo se llenaron de lágrimas.

– No llores – dijo aceptando la disculpa, nunca admitiría que se sintió levemente conmovido por las lágrimas de su hijo, pero era imposible estar enojado con alguien como Tsunayoshi.

– Lo siento – repitió el niño.

El cielo sonrió, satisfecho con la sinceridad del menor.

– Ahora dame esa cosa, Tsuna – pidió intentando quitarle el condón inflado, pero el niño no lo soltó.

– Pero Gio-_pappa_… Reborn… – dejó sus palabras a medio terminar.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese nombre.

– ¿Qué fue lo que Reborn te dijo? – pidió forzando una voz calmada y un semblante sereno.

Tsuna vio fijamente a su padre para luego pasar su mirada a su otro papá, Reborn nunca dijo que no podía contarle a sus padres, pero si lo hacía arruinaría la sorpresa y él no quería eso. Pero tampoco quería que los mayores se enojaran con él.

Mientras Tsuna se debatía internamente, ambos rubios intercambiaron miradas desconfiadas.

– Reborn dijo que… – empezó el menor ya decidido a ser honesto con los mayores – … dijo que si inflaba todos los globos que estaban escondidos en el cajón de su armario… iba a tener un hermanito – terminó su explicación.

Ambos adultos se quedaron viendo al menor con un grado diferente de sorpresa. En primera por el fin de todo esto y en segunda por el hecho de que el sicario sabía donde mantenían guardados sus condones.

– Tsuna, ¿quieres un hermanito? – Giotto fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa.

El pequeño asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida, Giotto no pudo más que reír y Alaude se relajó un poco.

– Ya tienes a Kyouya, Tsunayoshi – dijo Alaude.

– Pero él es mi hermano mayor, yo quiero un hermano o hermana menor. Hermano Kyouya me tiene a mí, ¡Yo quiero uno para mí! – explicó haciendo un adorable puchero.

Él también quería a alguien a quien cuidar como su hermano Kyouya hacía con él.

Giotto río una vez más.

– Bueno, pero Tsuna – llamó la atención del niño – si querías un hermanito solo tenías que decirnos, no tenías porque inflar estos… _globos_ – terminó, su hijo era demasiado joven para saber que eran en realidad esas cosas.

– ¿En serio? – los vio sin creerlo, eso era tan fácil.

– Si – asintió para enseguida bajarlo con cuidado – ahora que ya arreglamos esto, ve con tus primos a jugar –.

Sin poner objeción Tsuna se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo, disculpándose nuevamente con Alaude y dejando que Giotto le confiscara el _globo_ amarillo. Con una última sonrisa corrió escalera arriba dispuesto a contarles a los demás lo ocurrido.

Giotto suspiró una vez más, por lo menos ya había acabado con todo este problema; ahora tenía que deshacerse de todos esos condones y planear un buen sermón para el descarado de Reborn. De pronto sintió una mirada penetrante fija en su persona.

– ¿Alaude? – llamó, no le gustaba nada la mirada que el otro tenía.

– Tsunayoshi quiere un hermanito y estoy seguro que a Kyouya no le importara tener otro – comentó acercándose.

¡Tal vez a la pequeña alondra no, pero a él sí que le importaba!

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? Kyouya no está aquí para opinar – su hijo estaba de visita con la _famiglia_ Cavallone.

– Él no tiene mucho que decir, esto es cosa de dos, Giotto. Y ya no hay más condones que nos detengan – completó empezando a arrastrar a su esposo a su habitación.

– ¡Alaude! –.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Reviews?


End file.
